I Want To Care For You
by balletforlife16
Summary: Melanie cannot forget the time she and Dez talked in the studio during the evac so when she finds out that Dez has loved her since he met her, she doesn't know what to do or what to think.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Dez awoke with a start. He was so excited that Melanie couldn't think of any reasons why they shouldn't date. That meant he still had a chance. But he was still trying to work up the courage to talk to her about going out together. Suddenly his phone started ringing. It was Charlie.

"Hey man what's up" said Dez.

"Oh not too much" Charlie replied. "I have to go to Mel's ballet class today because we are leaving right when her class ends to go to a party thing. Do you want to come?

"Sure why not" Dez replied with a little leap in his heart. He had a feeling if he could talk to Melanie alone he could actually explain how he felt and maybe get somewhere. He couldn't stop starring and admiring her from afar. He knew he had to do it.

"Be at my house by 4:30. Mel's class starts at 5 and we don't want her to be late" replied Charlie in a nicer tone than usual.

"Ok" Dez replied excitedly. This was really his chance to talk to her and to maybe say how he felt. He first needed to talk to Charlie about it. Charlie was a weird person with many different pieces to him. Protecting Mel from guys that weren't worthy of her was one of them and Dez wanted Charlie to know first.

Melanie checked the time. 4:15 pm. It was time to get into her leotard and tights and get her hair up in a bun. She had just put on her tights and leotard when she heard a knock on the door. She went down the hall and peaked around the corner to see Dez, Charlie's best friend walk through the door. They were talking rather quietly so Mel leaned in to hear what they were saying.

"Man I need to talk to you about something important"

"Ok Dez. What's going on" Charlie said. Dez fidgeted and Melanie could tell there was something up

"What's going on?" Charlie repeated.

"I love your sister" Dez spit out

Charlie stared back at him. "You what?" Charlie said raising his voice.

"Look I had to tell you. I've loved your sister ever since we started being friends and I know how much you want to protect her from guys who aren't worthy of her". "I want to ask you if you'd be alright with it" Dez continued.

Charlie stared at Dez for the longest time.

"I guess man but you have to promise not to hurt her cause if you do I'm gonna kick your sorry ass and we won't be friends anymore" Charlie replied. Dez nodded in agreement.

Melanie couldn't believe it. Dez was asking for permission from Charlie if he could ask her out. It was scary but she should have seen the signs. That awkward moment during the fire evacuation when she was taking pictures of the dogs and the conversation with Dez wouldn't leave her mind. She tiptoed back to her room hoping that Dez and Charlie wouldn't know that she heard and saw the whole conversation unfold.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"He WHAT?" Sasha exclaimed. Ginny and Boo looked as if their eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"You heard me" Mel said. "He asked Charlie if he could ask me out"

"What are you gonna do?" Ginny asked

"I don't know. I don't know if I like him or not. He's Dez" Mel responded.

"No kidding. He can be such an asshole sometimes" Sasha snorted but secretly Mel was a kind of excited that someone really loved her.

Suddenly, Michelle called class and the girls ran from the dressing room to the floor for practice.

"Ok everyone plies" Michelle called out but Mel was in a daydream and didn't stand in first position.

"Melanie?" Michelle said. "First position"

"Sorry" said Mel as she snapped back into reality and the whole class started their plies.

As soon as class was over, Melanie rushed to the door outside the studio to go up the dressing room stairs. She was in such a hurry that as she rushed up the stairs she looked up the last flight and yelled.

"Dez, what the crap are you doing" Mel exclaimed. Her heart was pounding because she knew what he was going to say eventually.

"I came to take you home" Dez replied normally.

"Oh ok" Mel said as she dashed off to the dressing room and fell to the ground and she didn't get up until Ginny, Sasha and Boo walked into the changing room.

"What's wrong with you Mel?" Ginny said

"Can't leave because Charlie isn't here the pick me up, its Dez…" groaned Melanie.

"Well you can't avoid the conversation eventually he's gonna find a way to talk to you about it so just go. At least the ride home isn't that long" Sasha said pointedly.

Melanie thought it through and decided that she should just let Dez talk to her. Besides she was exhausted and just wanted to sleep. After getting some courage, Mel stood up and walked down the stairs where Dez was waiting for her.

"Hey Mel" Dez said his voice sounding strained and nervous

"Hey Dez" Mel responded with uncertainty in her voice as she walked with him to his car. Mel opened the passenger seat side and sat down next to him. She fastened her seat belt and looked over at Dez who looked extremely uncomfortable. His hands were tight on the steering wheel and he looked about as uncomfortable as a person could look

"Dez, if there is something you want to say just say it" said Mel looking straight at him into his eyes.

He still stayed silent. Mel looked at him again giving him the "just say it already" look. She just wanted him to spill it so she could get this conversation over with.

"I love you" Dez spit out suddenly

Mel looked at him pretending like she was shocked but this wasn't new news to her. It was impressive that he was already talking to her about how much he loved her only about 2 hours after the conversation with Charlie.

Mel looked up at Dez who was studying her intently. He then grabbed her hand intertwining their fingers.

"Please, let me take you out at least just once" Mel heard the pleading in his voice. They sat in silence for another minute, Dez still looking at her intently.

"Ok. I'll go" Mel finally said

Dez let out a deep breath and started the engine of his car and they didn't say another word the rest of the ride.


End file.
